


Pool Day

by Bloodlust



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodlust/pseuds/Bloodlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Tord decide to go to the pool. (Based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Day

It was a hot, summer day when Tom and Tord decided to go to the pool. Tom was reluctant at first, but eventual Tord convinced him that it would be good to get some sun. 

When they arrived at the pool, they set their stuff on two chairs and shuffled over to the edge of the pool.

“It’s gonna be really cold,” Tom muttered, crossing his arms across his chest.

“That’s a good thing!” Tord yelled. “It’s very hot outside, you should be wanting to cool down.”

Tom groaned and mumbled something incoherent(1).

He stood there wavering over the edge for a few minutes. Eventually, Tord got tired of waiting and snuck up behind Tom and pushed him in. 

When Tom resurfaced, he was spitting out watering and trying to clear his eye sockets.

“What the Hell, Tord!’ he shrieked, seething with anger.

Tord was currently standing at the edge, laughing his ass off. After a few moments he wiped the tears from his eyes and said, “I’m sorry Tom, let me help you up.”

Tord put his hand out for Tom, who was smirking like a maniac. He grabbed Tord’s hand and dragged him in, giggling like a child

Tord resurfaced from the water and glared at Tom. 

“Very funny.”

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Incoherent- (of spoken or written language) expressed in an incomprehensible or confusing way; unclear.
> 
> Sorry if this isn't very good, I usually only write drabble-like stories with no dialog. Please give constructive criticism :)


End file.
